


Don't Fear The Reaper

by iratelar



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), The Walking Dead References, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iratelar/pseuds/iratelar
Summary: Lexie and Daryl have an intimate relationship, something special, but afraid of what people think because of the age gap, they keep it secret. Everything is going great until Negan shows up and all is out on the open.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I had been scavenging for the past two weeks, leaving a day before Negan was supposed to show and arriving back a day after he had left. After the line up and him taking Daryl I just couldn't be around Negan, knowing that if I was, I would have killed him. So I took Spencer with me and we went on a run. We came across a hospital hoping it would have something left, we both went in but only I made it out. After that I spent a week alone, in the woods, in the rain. With no luck, finding just a few cans of food and basic medicine I knew I wasn’t gonna last much longer. When I was extremely low on supplies and downright exhausted, I decided I was too far out so I started making my way back home.  
As I was nearing the gates of Alexandria I saw that there were trucks parked outside and the gates were open. Negan. He came later than he was supposed. But why? He's always there when he says he would be.  
I enter the gates and get off my motorcycle, noticing Rick in a corner I approach him.  
"Spencer?" he asks  
I shake my head Indicating that he hadn't made it.  
"Shit" he responds, but there's no time to think about that now I need to find out what's going on.  
"What's happening? Why is he late?"  
"He's not," Rick says looking at me with a concerned face. Have I lost track of time?  
"What do you mean?"  
"He came yesterday"  
"So why is he still here?"  
"Because of you" I can see panic behind Rick’s eyes.  
Even in the line-up Rick seemed confident enough not to panic. In fact, he never panicked “publicly”. Not that I knew of at least.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When he came last time right after you left he said he wanted to talk to you, wouldn't say why, I told him you weren't here, so yesterday when he came back and you still weren't here he said he would wait for you, wouldn't let any of us leave so I couldn't warn you to stay away"  
"it's fine, whatever it is, I can handle it"  
"I know, I just don't know what that asshole wants"  
Right before I could say anything back I heard whistling coming from behind me.  
"Well fuck, look who it is, I've been looking for you doll"  
I gave him a dark look which made him grin.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your fucking tongue?"  
"No I just don't like answering to assholes"  
I can feel Ricks face shift to fear as I say this.  
"Shit honey, I did not peg you for a feisty one, hell I kind of like it"  
"What do you want?" I ask, wanting him to just leave me and my family alone.  
"Straight to the fucking point huh"  
-"I've got a deal to make with you. You see, while everyone was bitchin and crying during the line up you were strong as hell keeping it all together, even Ricky here had a meltdown at the end, but you-you didn't even flinch, now I thought you were just in shock, so that's why I chose you to "bash" your fucking head in but even then, as I slammed that bat a millimeter away form your head, you did not flinch one bit. That type of shit gets me hard." he says all this while wearing a sinister smirk, he looks almost as if he's enjoying thinking about what happened.  
"So?" I ask firmly  
"So I'd offer you to be my wife but fuck me I know that's not gonna happen right away after well you know" he laughs  
"But I am offering you to be my fighter-well I'm not really offering I'm just letting you know"  
At this point Rick comes forward pushing me behind him.  
"No, not gonna happen, take me instead " says Rick  
"Ah Rick the Prick, you really don't get it do you? It ain't negotiable and I don't want someone weak like you I want someone strong like her"  
"We need her here, she brings in half the supplies we need" adds Rosita  
"Yes you do" Negan smiles  
"But you see, one of you dipshits has got a blabber mouth and my people overheard that you-” he points Lucille at me “-and Daryl are- well, have been fucking each other's brains out"  
Everyone suddenly gets quiet, no one knew about this, so how did Negan find out?  
"What?" Rick asks with anger  
"You fucking shit, how did you know" I say to Negan  
"Anonymous tip" he says almost whispering while he grins  
"Anyway the deal is, you fight for me and Daryl lives, or you don't and he guards my fence as a lifeless fucker"  
"You can't do that" Rick marches up yelling.  
"Oh but it's not up to you now is it Rick?"  
"I won't do it, unless-" Negan cuts me off before I can finish the sentence  
"Doll, there is no unless" he says  
I can tell that he's serious, not bluffing like before.  
"I'm telling you I'm not doing it unless you let Daryl go, I come fight for you and you let him go"  
"Lexie don't" Rick advises me  
"I'm sorry rick, I have to, he saved my life and now it's time for me to save his"  
"Damn doll I must say your nut sack is bigger than any of the guys here, I like that. And because I've never met a girl with balls of steal like you I'm gonna let your wish come to life, fight for me and Daryl comes home safe and sound"  
"Fine." I say immediately and Rick grabs my arm and pulls me on the side. "A minute please"  
"Sure, say your goodbyes" Negan smiles  
"What the hell do you think you're doing"  
"Saving Daryl's ass. Look, I'll be fine I'm gonna find a way to get out or take him out but until then it has to be like this"  
Rick looks at the ground, I know he knows it's the only way but he can't come to terms with that.  
"Just please be careful, I can't handle losing you too"  
"Rick I-"  
"I know, and watch that smart mouth of yours" he gives me a warm smile and then hugs me.  
"Take this, if you ever feel homesick just know we're thinking of you " he hands me his watch  
"Thanks, I appreciate it" I hug him once again and then go say goodbye to everyone else.  
"Let's go" I say to Negan  
"You're riding with me" he grins and I want to punch him in the face.  
~~~~~~  
The ride to the sanctuary is pretty quiet which I wasn't expecting. Negan was driving and he had placed Lucille between the two of us, I was doing everything in my power to keep myself from bashing him in the head with that damn bat.  
"I'm not the bad guy" he breaks the silence.  
"hah" I laugh looking out the window.  
"You'll see doll, I think you'll like it at the Sanctuary.  
I don't respond knowing I won't like anything connected with him.  
~~~~~~  
We arrive and he cuts the engine but before he unlocks the doors he looks at me and starts talking.  
"You gotta know a few things before we get out"  
"Okay"  
"Number one, I like you and I mean I really like you and not cuz you're smoking hot although that's a bonus but because you have my respect and so far only two people have heard me say that to them, you included.  
I stay quiet, not really being able to respond to that  
"The next thing is, people here are not gonna like you, I mean you did kill 30 of my people" he stops talking and looks at me as if he's expecting something.  
"Not even a fucking sorry? I'm liking you more and more sweetheart"  
"I'm charming like that" I answer sarcastically  
"And now for the fucking finale, because of the shit reasons I just said you're gonna be sleeping with me" immediately my face goes blank and fear washes over. What?  
"Oh no darling I don't mean it like that, I don't fuck anyone unless they equally want it as much as I fucking do" he grins  
"People, including Daryl, are gonna be thinking that you are, well, my number one wife"  
"You can't be serious"  
"Hey doll I'm letting Daryl go he's gonna have to suffer somehow and well taking his girl is about the worst thing I can do to him"  
"I didn't agree to this"  
"Ah but I'm not asking you to agree I'm just telling you"  
"No I can't do this Daryl, please there's gotta be something else"  
"Damn doll, you didn't beg for your fucking life but for this you are?, wow I really did underestimate what you two had, oh well" he laughs.  
"And one more thing, my wives don't kneel"  
"What?"  
Before I could get an answer, he jumped out the truck taking Lucille with him.  
"Come on Lexie we don't got all day" he yells so I step out of the truck and follow him, as we enter we climb up a flight of stairs overlooking all the workers, there must be at least 100. He starts whistling and everyone kneels. Oh, that's what he was talking about.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce Lexie, my new wife but not just any wife, she is gonna be staying with me so think of her as your queen, whatever she wants she gets, no questions asked and don't even think about talking any fucking shit whatsoever about her because I will not let that shit slide and trust me I will know if you do I am everywhere and know so is she"  
I take a step back looking at him like I've seen a ghost. I don't understand why he's doing this, why is he being this way? There has to be some sort of play here but what is it?  
"Yes Sir" everyone chants  
"Good" he starts walking away but before he does he turns back and says "Oh yeah I almost fucking forgot, she's the new lead fighter. As you were" he commands and then walks off signaling that I need to follow him.  
"Are you serious? Why are you making me ‘Queen’ " I can't even say it with a straight face.  
Negan laughs.  
"Once in a while I like to test my people, see whose worth keeping close, I know for a fact that half of them are fucking furious at me doing this after you killed my men, they think that I'm doing this just cuz your sleepin’ with me and that's more than fucking fine I just wanna see whose gonna act on their thoughts because that shit does not fly by easily"  
"So what, I just pretend I'm your wife and fight? That's all?"  
"That's all doll" he smiles. We approach a door that looks a lot newer than anything else here and I assume it's his room-well now mine too. He opens the door and I see a king sized bed, two couches, a coffee table and from what I can see a big ass bathroom. Everything looks like it was just unboxed, new, clean, matching. I haven't seen anything like this in a while.  
"Welcome home" he says  
"Where's my bed?" I ask as I only see one. "I sleep on the couch?" I continue  
He starts smiling "Listen, it ain't ideal but the bed is big enough for both of us, I'm not planning on doing anything unless you want me to so don't worry about that"  
"Beats sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag" I say to him referring to the fact that he took all our mattresses and burned them.  
"Yeah, sorry about that" he says almost sounding like he's actually sorry.  
"Why do you trust me so much? How do you know that I'm not gonna just kill you while you're sleeping?"  
"I don't, but I do know that your not stupid to try and pull something like that" I don't answer pushing past him and placing my bags on the couch and sitting on the bed.  
"Fuck that's soft" I say  
"Yeah it fucking is"  
"Get settled in I'll come get you in an hour'  
He leaves the room.


	2. Laugh, I Nearly Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie reunites with Daryl in the worst way she could think of.

I had a strange feeling, I thought I was gonna be filled with hate or fear, yet for some odd reason it was the safest I felt ever since I separated from Dary. Instinctively, I got up to check the room, see what kind of vantage points the windows provide,and find places where I can hide weapons. The bedroom was huge, bigger than my fucking apartment before the world went to shit, this asshole had it all figured out, at least that’s what he thought. I walked through the room, opening each drawer to see if there was something worth taking. I opened the last drawer of a wardrobe next to his bed, intrigued by what I saw. It was filled with clothes for women, mostly combat clothes and some silky black dresses with lingerie to match. I saw a note on top so I picked it up

“Hey doll, knew you would be snoopin around my shit. Take a shower and put on a dress  
P.S go easy on the hot water   
Xoxo Negan”

That fucker, there was no way I was putting on a dress but I’d be stupid to say no to a hot shower. I found some towels in another cabinet so I took my walker-blood drenched clothes off and I went in the shower.  
30 minutes later, I got out of the shower and headed to the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around me.  
“Shit look at you, hot as hell, you sure about not wanting me doll? Swear to god I’m a good lay” Negan was sitting on one of the sofas looking at the bathroom.  
“Jesus you scared me. Thought you said you’d be back in an hour”  
“Damn doll, you’ve been my wife for a day and already your naggin the shit out of me”  
I just roll my eyes and proceed to take some clothes so I can get dressed.   
“Woah, woah, woah. You skipped the note princess? Thought I said to wear a dress”  
“I’m not wearing a dress, I can’t fight in a dress”  
“Who said anything about fighting?”  
"Always gotta be prepared"  
"Now that, is why I picked you! Fuckin badass biker chick always ready for a fight! Listen doll, you aren't in that taped up place anymore you got people protecting you here, so put on a fucking dress And listen, first ones free but if you ever disobey an order again i ain't gonna be a gentleman"  
I took the dress and went to the bathroom to get changed,knowing that fighting this will do nothing good.  
“Come on Lexie, hurry the fuck up”  
I zipped up my dress and went out  
“Fuck me, even hotter than I imagined! Here, take this”  
He hands me a box wrapped up in pink paper like it’s christmas morning. Heels. I hate this guy.  
“Put em on, we have a date to get to”  
“Great” I say, trying not to roll my eyes at his delusions.  
“After you” I put the heels on and head out the door.  
Outside are two guards, armed and two men who seem to be lookouts. Noted.  
We walk down long dark hallways, that hold the secret to whether it's day or night.  
"Where are we going?" I ask  
"Well doll as my new wife, you get to relive some of the lost privileges from the old world, like a romantic dinner. That is if in the old world you didn't go out with asshole losers who didn't know how to show you a good time then this might be a first"  
"Anyone ever tell you, you talk a lot? Gets annoying sometimes"  
He laughs.  
"You know what, let's make a pitstop first, Don radio in we're coming to A"  
Code names, smart. Maybe Negan isn't as stupid as I thought, I mean he did get all these people to follow and obey him.   
We walk for another 5 minutes before reaching a hallway with some old rusty rooms. No, they're cells. Shit.  
Negan stops in front of a closed door and bangs Lucille against it.  
"Now doll, remember our deal? Don't say shit or he dies"  
"Wha-" before I even ask Negan starts talking  
"Hey Daryl, you good in there? I got a visitor,get dressed"   
I can hear scrambling from the other side, a part of me doesn't want him to open the door. and yet he does.  
There he is, Daryl, lying there in filth and darkness. I can feel my heart breaking  
"Lexie? What are ye doin here? What are ye doin with 'er? Let 'er go you fucking-"  
He jumps but two men quickly pin him down.  
Negan is smiling.  
"Woah there, Daryl. Who said she was here by force? In fact not only is she here by choice but she is now my new wife. I got your girl and I got her every night, sleepin in my room doing what I want her to while you sit here in your own shit"  
I can see the pain in Daryl's eyes, I can feel his pain, just like I feel the tears rolling down my cheek.  
"Lex?" He says in a broken voice  
I find myself crying now, I'd rather be tortured.   
"I'm sorry" I say and I walk away, but as I walk I get angrier so I start running, I run until I don't know where I am anymore.  
I find some stairs that look like an old emergency staircase. The roof. I need some air right now. I know Daryl knows me well enough to know Negan is playing games but I haven't seen him in so long, and I could tell he was broken but not just by this, he also blames himself for Glenn. I wish I could hug him and hold him. He is my safe place, my only safe place. That's why I know I have to do this, I need to stay strong and find a way to take down Negan.


	3. Long, Long Way From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a flashback to prison times. An unfortunate incident happens at the Sanctuary.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter contains elements of rape, do not read if you are triggered by such events WARNING!

The night allows for a cooling breeze to calm me down. It’s actually quite peaceful here, I found myself on the back roof of the Sanctuary away from the deafening noise of the fence-walkers, away from Negan most importantly. I knew he would find me in a matter of minutes but that was all I needed, just some fresh air for clarity. Daryl should be going home tomorrow so really that’s what’s keeping me together. He’ll see Rick, they’ll tell him that Maggie is alive unlike the time Negan brought him over and we had to play it off as if she were dead. He’ll see Michonne, Carl, lil asskicker and he’ll be okay, safe. In the meantime I gotta figure out how to get home sooner or relay information back to Alexandria.

**Flashback**

The prison has been our home for a while now, oddly enough I like it, everything is gated and secured, so we finally get to have some rest. Especially after the week we had.  
Everyone is sleeping now so I head out to the watchtower to keep guard.  
“Hey, you okay?” Daryl climbs the stairs to reach me.  
“Hey. Yeah, just tired I guess, it was a tough week”  
“Mmm” he nods  
“Why aren’t ya sleeping? I’ll keep guard Dixon. Don’t worry the chupacabras won’t get through me”  
“Hah” I can tell he’s genuinely smiling. There’s always been something about Daryl that I loved, respected, he acts like he was meant for a world like but I can see that he’s scared, it’s the first time he’s had family that he was afraid to lose and the stakes are higher than usual. God he’s so good. I just wish he didn’t see me as a kid. Maybe it’s for the better, no complications if we’re just friends.  
“I trust you but I couldn’t sleep, thought you might want some company”  
“I do, thanks.” I smile and I head into the tower to get something.  
“You know… we did scope out everything this morning, and there are traps everywhere, we don’t have to be on our A game” I hold out a bottle of whiskey.  
“You even 21 yet Lex?” Lex. He’s the only one that calls me that.  
“Haven’t you heard? The world went to shit, rules don’t apply anymore. Or you know you can always wake up Rick and report me for underage drinking” I smile  
“That guys got a soft spot for you. He ain't gonna do nothin” He takes the bottle from my hand and opens it up to take a sip. He passes it back and I do the same.  
“Come on, it’s cold out here” I enter the tower and Daryl follows, closing the door behind him.  
“So Dixon, since you already think I need babysittin’ let’s play a game”  
“What game”  
“Never have I ever”  
“I ain’t never played a game to get shitfaced before”  
“Humor me” I say smiling at him  
“Alrigh’”  
“So, let’s start off easy. I’ll go, never have I ever ridden a motorcycle”  
“You tryna get me drunk Lex?” he smiles  
“I did say we’re startin off easy” he takes a drink.  
“Mmm yeah, Never have I e’er been to college”  
“Well I was at the police academy, that count?”  
“Yer shittin me? You wanted to be a cop?”  
“Detective and yeah. Why do you think Rick has a soft spot for me? We saw each other a couple of times before the world ended, after that I was riding through town going to Atlanta and I saw him wandering alone, dressed in a hospital gown. Knew something wasn’t right so I picked him up and well you know the story after that”  
“Why’d you never say anythin’?”  
“Well you were a random redneck with an idiot brother, the opportunity never came around”  
He laughs and so do I  
“Right, drink up it counts”  
I take another sip and my glass is empty, two glasses in and I can feel the warm alcoholic hug that takes my filter away.  
“Okay, okay, it’s my turn. Never have I ever eaten squirrel”  
“Know I know yer tryn’ to get me drunk” He finishes his drink and pours another.  
“Maybe I am” I smile  
We hear a loud crash coming from outside and immediately we jump up and run to see what’s happening.  
“Over there” Daryl says  
The water tank had overfilled and fallen.  
“Stay here, I’ll check it out”  
“Alright”  
I stay behind, just in case the tank didn’t fall on its own, I have a clear shot from here.  
I can barely see or hear Daryl walking towards it. A hunter’s walk, he’s always extremely quiet.  
He fixes the tank and looks around before making his way back up to me.  
“Mark was on duty, he probably put it in place, swear to God that guy can’t even tie his own shoe”  
We laugh and l lean on the fence, looking over the whole prison yard.  
“Daryl can I tell you something? But please don’t avoid me after I do” I don’t know if it’s me or the whiskey talking.  
“Go ahead”  
I turn around nd step closer towards him, only standing inches away.  
“I know you don’t feel the same but I really wish you did, I really like you Dixon”  
I put my hand on his chest and he looked at me without moving. I could almost see a panicked look in his eyes. Shit. I should have kept my mouth shut  
”I’m sorry, fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”  
I step away from him and turn my back, covering my face with my hands  
“God I am such an idiot”  
“Lex listen-”  
“No, I crossed a line, I’m sorry you don’t have to say anything”  
He grabs my arm and turns me around, too ashamed to face him I look away.  
“Lex, look at me”  
I turn my face towards his, I feel the embarrassment overtaking my body.  
But then, he places his hand on the side of my face and leans in, kissing me softly. I move my body so that I’m aligned with his. He pulls away.  
“I’ve wanted you for so long, but I always thought If i did anythin you’d feel violated or pressured. You’re so much younger I never thought you’d see me that way”  
I pull him closer kissing him, this time harder, he places one of his hands on the side of my neck, the other on my back. He starts kissing me rougher, his lips trace my neck down and up leading to my mouth again.  
I push him away.  
“ ‘S everythin’ okay? Did ya change yer mind? It’s okay if you did, I don’t want ya to feel pressured”  
“You talk too much Dixon” I smile and I take his hand, leading him inside the small room of the guard tower. He closes the door and I can’t bear the distance between us so I walk towards him, he kisses me, I start pulling his shirt off.  
“You sure you want this”  
“Yes” I say. He lays me down on the floor and takes my shirt off, surprised at the fact that I’m not wearing a bra. He continues kissing me as our bodies exchange heat. Suddenly an unbearably cold night becomes hotter than I could have imagined.  
“Lex, let’s not do this tonight, I think we should take things slow”  
I smile and kiss him gently, he hugs me.  
“God I never thought this would happen” I say, resting my head on his chest  
“Did ya really think I wouldn’t want ya?”  
“No, I mean yes. I don’t know, I didn’t think you ever thought of me that way”  
“I’m just glad ya feel the same way, thought I was a creep thinkin about you that way”  
I laugh.  
“Daryl, I don’t think we should tell anyone”  
“Yeah, I don’t think so either”  
The whiskey catches up to me and I drift away, falling asleep in his arms.

*Current time*

Just as I suspected, minutes later the door of the roof swings open, but to my surprise it’s not Negan, it’s Dwight.  
“Hey Lexie”  
I don’t turn around. He takes an empty beer crate and puts it next to me to sit down  
“Negan’s looking for you”  
“I am aware” I say still not looking at him  
“Listen, he’s an asshole, but if you play your cards right he doesn’t have to be. He only took you to Daryl cuz you talked back and he’s letting him go home tomorrows so stay quiet and don’t fall into his mind games, you won’t be here that long”  
Finally, I turn around, I see that half of his face is burnt, I wonder what happened.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just trust me, don’t give in, now come on before I get my ass kicked for taking too long to find you”  
“Yeah okay” We get up and he walks in front of me, leading the way through the dark hallways.  
“He’s waiting in there”  
Dwight took me back to Negan's room. I enter it slowly, spotting Negan who is sitting on the couch drinking whiskey.  
“Come in doll, sit, I gotta say I’m a little fucking dissapointed, I didn’t expect a badass like you to run away crying. What is deal between you and fucking Daryl anyway, ain’t he really fucking older than you” I sit on the opposite couch in front of him.  
“There’s no deal, we’re just sleeping together like you said”  
“Bullshit. You see, I really did think you were just fuck buddies but after a reaction like that from both of you I’m gonna go ahead and say you two are a lot fucking more than that”  
I stay quiet, mostly because he’s getting on my nerves and I don’t want something like earlier to happen but also because I’m not sure what to say. Do I call him my boyfriend? In a world like this I don’t think labels apply.  
“We’re family is all, a couple of us have been together from the start, well we were more but you killed one of us”  
“Oh yeah right, sorry about that but you know it had to be done, you understand right? No hard feelings?”  
What a fucking psychopath, I think to myself. But then again have we been doing the same thing as him. No, we would never forcibly take control of communities like he does.  
“Listen Lex, I thin-”  
“Do not call me that”  
“What, your name?”  
He smiles, knowing very well what I mean.  
“No, Lex, don’t call me Lex”  
“Shit, fine. Okay well, Lexie, I ain’t really in the mood to put on my charm since you ran away crying and my God does Daryl's’ cell smell bad, makes you fucking lose apatite. I got work to do anyway, someone will come up to bring you food and you’ll probably be asleep the time I come back”  
He gets up and heads to the door. “See ya later doll” he leaves.  
Fifteen minutes after that I heard a knock on my door, I opened it to someone I haven’t seen before, no one else is outside but this man, holding a plate of food.  
“Foods here” He pushes past me and enters the room, leaving the food on the table.  
“Thanks” I hold the door open for him to leave  
“Now now honey, what’s the rush? ” He comes closer towards me and slams the door shut.  
“Didn’t Negan tell you? Everyone shares his wives, and well now it’s my turn”  
He pushes himself against me and tries to take off my dress. I push him off me.  
“He does not, get the fuck out!”  
To my misfortune, this guy is huge and tall, I doubt that I could fight him off with no weapons.  
He pushes me again and I fall on the bed.  
“GET OFF! FUCKING RAPIST! GET THE FUCK OFF ME”  
He pins my hands and legs and I can't move, I try fighting him, I need to get out of his grip. He takes out a bandana and puts it in my mouth, muting my screams. All I can do is try to get loose.  
“Shshshsh don’t fight it now, let in. And don’t fucking say anything to anyone or this will happen again”  
He rips off my dress and bra, leaving me exposed, I fight as hard as I can but I can’t get loose and I can’t scream.  
Suddenly the door swings open.  
“Lexie, can you believe I left Lucille behind, I mean-”  
It’s Negan, he turns his head and right as he sees us, the guy jumps up from me and I try to find something to cover myself.  
“Now, what the fuck is this? Jerry? Care to explain?”  
“I uh- I- she wanted me to! I swear she insisted, said it’s okay with you!” he yells out  
“You fucking asshole, I didn-”  
Negan interrupts me, he takes off his leather jacket and hands it to me  
“Put this on, doll. And Jerry, you know what? I believe you!” he smiles  
“yeah , see sorry boss I just thought it was uh okay with you- you know, this bitch tricked me”  
I sat there in disbelief, surely Negan didn’t believe this  
“Of course Jerry! You saying she fucking wanted it?”  
“Uh umm yes”  
“Alright so then why was she screaming no and why was there a bandana in her mouth”  
“I umm- it was a part of it, yeah, I thought she was playin”  
“Right, right so do you want me to stab you?”  
“What?”  
Negan suddenly gets a very serious look on his face  
“Answer the fucking question”  
“No, sir”  
“Okay, well thank you Jerry you can leave now.”  
“Thank you sir” He passes Negan, who is smiling again, and heads out the door, stepping into the hallway.  
“One more thing Jerry”  
The man stops his steps and turns around to look at Negan. Negan stabs him in the neck and he falls into the hallway, choking for what seemed less than a second and then dying.  
“Woops, I’m sorry, I thought you were ‘playin’ when you said no. Clean this up, now” he says to the men in the hallway with him and shuts the door. He turns to me and walks over to the bed sitting down next me. I’m wearing his leather jacket and he has a white shirt on, now stained with a little blood.  
“Sorry about that doll, but I don’t tolerate rapists”  
“I thought, for a second, that you were gonna let him go and I-” I can feel tears building up behind my eyes so I stop talking and put my head down.  
Negan sits closer next to me and puts one arm over me.  
“Listen doll, you think I’m an asshole and you hate me but I want you to know you can feel safe here, shit like that doesn’t fly”  
“Okay” I manage to respond with a steady voice.  
He gets up from the bed and goes to his closet, taking out a large grey shirt and some boxers, which I assume are his.  
“You can pick out some clothes tomorrow, you can wear these as pajamas tonight. I’ll take the couch for now”  
I nod. He gives me the clothes and heads to the door, but staying alone in this room tonight seems much worse than staying with him, at least I know I’ll be protected.  
“Negan” he turns around  
“Yeah doll?”  
“Can you um please not leave, not yet anyway”  
He doesn’t say anything, no snarky or degrading comment, instead he just walks over to the couch and lays down, taking a glass of whiskey and a book. I go to the bathroom and change, when I come out I walk over to Negan so I can hand him back his jacket.  
“Here and thanks”  
“No need to thank me”  
I nod and I walk over to the bed, minutes after I get under the covers I fall into a deep sleep


	4. Flirtin' with Disaster

I woke up around 5am from a nightmare, I dreamt about what happened with Jerry only this time Negan didn’t walk in on time. I wanted to take a walk but I’m pretty sure I’m not allowed to leave the room. Negan is still sleeping on the couch, he’s not covered with anything and his book and glass are on him and next to him, I remember my aunt saying how no matter what a person does, when they sleep they are innocent. I didn’t really agree or understand what she was saying but I guess it always stuck with me, it’s why I felt so bad when we attacked the outpost when everyone was sleeping. I walked over to him and took the book off him, setting it one the table. I did the same with the glass. I saw a blanket in the corner and covered him with it. Here I am making sure the monster that killed my family and imprisoned the guy I love, doesn’t get cold. I am a fucking idiot. I feel hazy again so I decide to go to bed and hopefully get a few more hours of sleep.  
The next time I wake up it’s 9am and Negan isn’t in the room, but there is a note next to my bed.  
“Get dressed and meet me outside, Dwight will walk you when you’re ready.”  
I see some clothes on the foot of the bed so I take them and head to the bathroom to change into a pair of dark brown jeans and a black tank top,accompanied by a pair of biker boots. Thank God it’s not a dress. Once I’m ready I open the door and see Dwight standing outside. The ground is wiped clear, no traces of last night's events  
“Ready to go?” he asks  
“Yeah”  
We start walking towards the courtyard .  
“Hey, are you good? I saw what happened last night”  
“I’m good, just glad Negan walked in when he did”  
“His moral code may be messed up but shit like that? He shuts it down.”  
I don’t say anything, I just continue walking.  
“Alright, he’s just out here, I gotta head back”  
“Okay”  
I exit through the doors and sun blinds me, I have to put a hand over my face  
“There she is!” I hear Negan exclaim and I turn to him. I see that he is sitting next to trucks and around a dozen people.  
“Hey” I say  
“One moment gentlemen, I gotta talk to my wife, you know how it is!” He proclaims sarcastically and heads over to me, pulling me away out of earshot from the soldiers.  
“Hey doll, you good?”  
“Yeah I’m fine, couldn’t sleep well though, it’s why I woke up this late”  
“It’s alright, but listen from now on I’m gonna need you up earlier, you got a job to do”  
“That’s fine, what’s my job?”  
“First things first, you’ll take out this group and teach em how to shoot, after that we’re gonna go scavenging, we need supplies and food, the communities ain’t cuttin in. So you’ll lead the way, I know you know how to scavenge”  
“Listen, if you need food, I’d rather go huntin’, I can bring in a lot more like that”  
Negan doesn’t say anything for a while, just looks at me like he’s debating something.  
“Shit, okay, hunting it is”  
“But I need to go alone”  
“No can do doll, you gotta have someone with you”  
“Fine, can it be Dwight? I’ve seen him shoot a crossbow, I need someone with that type of aim and also someone that stays quiet and doesn’t mess with my tracking”  
“Dwight huh? Okay, you got a deal, but you fucking come back empty handed we gonna have a problem.”  
“Don’t worry, who do you think brings in half the meat you take from us”  
He smiles, and runs his tongue over his teeth, ending with a smirk  
“You got me there, now come on let’s go teach these pricks how to use a gun”  
I start walking away from him, towards the group of people waiting  
“Oh and one more thing, the blanket? Told ya I would grow on ya”  
“Yeah if you say so” I say sarcastically and continue walking, I spot my bike next to the trucks, they must have brought it back from Alexandria

**Flashback**

“Hey look at me I’m almost better than you Dixon!” I said loudly so that Daryl could hear me over the motorcycle. He was teaching me how to ride, ever since I told him I didn’t know how.  
“If ye were gettin good I wouldn’t be grippin’ so hard tryin not to fall off”  
“Oh please, you’re just jealous”  
“Sure I am” he laughs and the continues  
“Turn right up ahead I got somethin’ to show you”  
“Alright”  
After I turn I see an empty lot and some storage units  
“Stop here”  
I break and we get off the bike. Daryl starts walking towards the units, he reaches the last one and opens it up, revealing a motorcycle  
“I got ye yer own, I don’t want you wrecking mine”  
“Now way!” I almost sprint to the bike.  
“No fucking way, thank you so much!” I go up to hug and kiss him  
“It’s nothin, I swear I just don’t want my bike getting wrecked.”  
“Well would you look at that, Daryl Dixon is getting soft”  
“Shut up” he says jokingly and kisses me again  
“I gotta say tho this is the best gift anyones ever given me.”  
“I love you Lex”  
“I love you too”  
“Come on let’s take er out for a spin, it’s gonna get dark soon we should head back after”  
“Sounds good”

**Current time**

Negan showed me the map of an old shooting range so I rode my bike in front of the trucks leading them there. I can’t believe I’m teaching the enemy how to shoot, I need to figure out a way to deceive them or at least lie and say they’re good so that we wrap up faster. Just then I spot a herd of walkers approaching us, and there are no better targets than them. I slow my bike to a top and yell.  
“All right everybody, out! Now! We’re gonna have our first lesson”  
I can see Negan in the passenger seat, he had an intrigued expression from what I was doing, he didn’t get out of the truck.

¬¬Back at Alexandria¬¬

Dwight stops the truck before the gates and honks. Rosita opens the door.  
“You’re early, we don’t have supplies yet”  
“I’m not here for the supplies, I got a delivery for Rick”  
Rick and Michonne walk up just in time.  
“What is it?” Rick yells  
Dwight hops out of the truck and goes to the back, everyone stands armed and ready to shoot. He comes around, but not alone, Daryl is with him.  
“Lexie agreed to what Negan wanted, so here, he’s back”  
Michonne nods and Daryl goes inside through the gates.  
“See you in two weeks” Dwight gets back in the truck and leaves  
“Daryl!” Rick runs up to him and hugs him  
“You okay brother?”  
“What happened Rick? You promised you’d take care of her!”  
“She left Daryl. Right after the line-up, after Negan took you. She said she would kill him if she saw him again so she took Spencer and left on a run for three weeks. When Negan came back he was asking for her but she wasn’t here, wouldn’t say why. He left but when he came back again and Lexie still wasn’t here, he decided to stay and wait, guards were ever, even covered the sewers, I couldn’t leave to warn her away. I’m sorry Daryl.”  
“ Not your fault, but we gotta get er back, that asshole said he made her his ‘wife’. She was scared I could see it”  
“You saw her? And her what? He said she was gonna fight for him, he didn’t mention that shit”  
“Yeah, Dwight said she said smthn to piss him off so as punishment brought her to my cell to taunt her, made her wear a fucking dress and heels like she was going to a bar or smthn.”  
“He’s probably using her as bait, that wife shit is probably bs. Dwight still in on the plan?”  
“Yeah he’s just waiting for our call”  
“Good. Go clean up, we’re gonna meet in half an hour”

¬¬¬Back to the Sanctuary¬¬¬

“Alright everybody, show me what you got”  
“But uh- we don’t know how to shoot that’s why we needed practice- we need lessons!” someone from the back said this, I couldn’t make out who it was  
“Okay sure, lesson one, take your gun, point, and shoot, or you’ll get bit and die. You don’t got all day, they’re getting closer.” I step aside, but I can see that the trained guards are emerging from the back.  
“Hey, you in the back! Stand down! They won’t learn if they have a safety net.”  
They don’t listen to me, they keep walking forward. Negan steps out of the truck.  
“Didn’t you assholes hear the lady? I told you what she says goes. Now stand down”  
They put their guns down and retrieve, Negans walks over to me and whispers;  
“You got a better plan doll? These pricks can’t aim if the target was an inch away”  
“Adrenaline shows their real capabilities, the whole fight or flight thing, I wanna see what I’m working with. If they slip up I’ll handle the herd”  
“You’ll handle 20 walkers by yourself?”  
“Won’t be the first time” I don’t allow room for Negan to reply, I step in front of him  
“Help us please!” a man yells, shakingly holding his gun  
“I told you; shoot or die”  
They start walking towards the herd, shooting almost aimlessly, only 3 walkers drop. As the herd gets closer, four people run away.  
“Alright step back” I yell and they do  
I take my gun and empty out my clip, killing them all except 2, so I head in with a knife and get them too.  
“The four that ran away, clear the road from the walkers we gotta keep moving” They scramble to the bodies and start moving them. I step back to where I was standing before.  
“Fuck me, you have no idea how hard I am” Negan looks at me smiling  
“Just doing my job” I say  
“Yes you are” he says and heads back to his truck  
I go to my bike and clean my knife while they're clearing the road.  
We arrive at the range and I spend the rest of the day teaching them some basic techniques, nothing that will make them too confident or good.


End file.
